I Don't Want You To Follow Me!
by seddielovenathan
Summary: Samantha Puckett is a rebel girl daughter of Jackson Puckett and Pam Puckett, the governors of Seattle. Her life was perfect until a group of thugs change it when they tried to kidnap her mother. Her dad takes some decisions so that his family doesn't get more attacks. But it's Jack Puckett decision agreed by his stubborn daughter?(I'm translating this so I'm sorry for the typos)


**First of all this is for my friend Rute or best known as rimdsloveseddie. I'm translating this from Spanish so I'm really sorry for the misspelling or anything if I get you confused just asks me =] **

**Hope you seddie shippers like it even tho I may get you confuse =] and well any comments or suggestions don't be shy and tell me ok =] Enjoy **

I Don't Want you to Follow Me!

Chapter 1.

Freddie P.O.V.

- Hi, I'm Sam Puckett, well my name is Samantha but call me like that and I swear I will kill you.! Im the daughter of Jack and Pam Puckett the governors of Seattle. My sister Melanie is in France, studying Dance and arts, according to her the best place to learn them is in the country of the love blah blah blah.- Sam said in her introduction video from SplashFace.

-So what do you say Benson, do you accept to be the bodyguard of this girl, her dad is going to pay you really good even the schedule and the place are not bad at all. You know I will be there in charge of and Max will take care of .

-I don't know, It looks like its a moody girl, a rebel- I answered.

Forgive me. I'm Freddie Benson, the youngest bodyguard in the U.S. I have been commemorated for rescuing the daughter of the ex-president of Mexico and the daughter of the ex-president of the U.S. Even when I have left that job, I can't believe why I did it; both families were really nice to me, I guess I wanted to try something else, to change my path…..

-Come on, Fred you always know how to act, besides you would have to take care of her while the situation is being put under control- my best friend Brad said, who was also a recognize bodyguard- Look at the bright side we are going to be all together and we are going to live her in Seattle, our home since we were six years old, So what do you say?

-Ahhhhhhh fine, but what is the exact thing that happen to that family, why did all of the sudden they want our services?

-Well see… two days ago some people tried to kidnap , luckily I was there too so I helped her out.

-What? how? where were you?

-Well Mark forgot to buy the radios and all the tech stuff that we need including the mini-cameras, so I decided to go and buy them since it was friday…..and well outside in the parking lot I saw how two men were tying to put a woman inside the car, but she was refusing it and she was screaming and resisting and I decided to help her.

-But are you crazy? that is really dangerous you didn't have a weapon….

-Calm down bro, they looked like they didn't have any experience at all since the weapon was the first that failed. Well the point is that was in shock and after a few minutes when I was able to calm her down I took her to her house… her husband asked me who I was. I introduced myself and when he realized that I'm a bodyguard he told me to work for him and to look for more people to also take care of his wife and his little "treesure" well his daughter.

-ohhhhhh I see and the daughter did she meet you?

-Yeah, She called me Super Brad- Brad started laughing- She is really funny and I think she is a good girl.

-Well for what she said in the video, I don't think so.

-come on Freddie at least try it if you see that you don't like taking care of her, you tell us and that's it.

-Ok and when are we going to that house?- I asked with my serious face.

The truth is that taking care of girls has been been kind of fun, but at the same time is painful, all of them are how can we say this… stubborn, capricious, brats,whimsical I don't know really but they could give me a hard the girls cannot like my sister Alejandra which has always been an incredible woman since she was little, she never gave me a problem or a slightest headache. But… oh well.

-Today in the afternoon- Brad said with a smile.

-I will be ready - I said while I started to rad all about this family in the internet.


End file.
